


fairy lights and mistletoes

by paintedwaterdropss



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, also just pretend mal is till at ucla, and I’m sad about ucla not going to the championship, even tho it's a long time since she left lol, idk what this is, i’m working in a longer one I just miss some content, please don't kill me for being in christmassy mood before december
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedwaterdropss/pseuds/paintedwaterdropss
Summary: “your hands are cold”“warm them up for me?”Jessie took Mallory’s hands in her own and began warming them up with her own hands.“Can’t believe it’s only two days after thanksgiving and they’ve already put up the Christmas decorations”Jessie laughed at the other girl’s remark and looked up at the lights hanging above them.“They are pretty though”orJessie and Mal find comfort in each other after their loss to UNC (the mistletoe is a complete coincidence)





	fairy lights and mistletoes

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this! I’m still sad about ucla not going to the championship so I’m channeling that into this
> 
> also I got in a serious Christmas mood so that’s why it’s slightly Christmas themed
> 
> and excuse any grammatical errors i wrote this really quickly without proofreading it properly and idk what commas even are so...

The bus was eerily quiet. No music blaring from someone's phone. No one yelling at each other over nothing. Just pure silence. The loss was clearly still affecting the team. The big loss was affecting Jessie even more. She had taken the last shot that ultimately sent UNC towards the College Cup. She had hidden herself in the back of the bus the second she got on. All the sympathetic looks and pats on the back were just getting a little too much.

Yeah, they lost as a team but that didn't mean that Jessie still felt like she let everyone down. If she had just put it a little lower, or maybe put a little more power in her kick they could have been celebrating right now. Jessie just closed her eyes and tried to get the thoughts to disappear. Her silent torture didn't last very long though as she felt someone sit down beside her. Jessie opened her eyes to see Mallory adjusting herself in the seat beside her.

"I'm not gonna let you sit alone and dig yourself down in a hole" Jessie smiled at the girl as a silent 'thank you'. The American sent her a small smile in return and placed a comforting hand on her knee.

"Win as a team loose as a team, right?" This time Jessie let out a laugh at the other girl's remark. There was just something about the other girl that made Jessie feel happier.

"Yeah I guess so"

***  
When the Bruins arrived back at the hotel it was dark out and all of them were tired. Mallory had fallen asleep on Jessie's shoulder on the ride back and the Canadian had almost carried her back to their shared room.

"Hey Mal you need to help me out here a little bit, so you can sleep in an actual bed and not my shoulder"

"But you're comfy though" Jessie finally maneuvered her keycard out of her pocket and opened the door into their shared room. Mallory seemed to have woken up a little bit more. Jessie watched the other girl throw her things around her half of the room before suddenly stopping and turning around to face Jessie.

"Do you wanna do something tonight? I don't think I can sleep right now" Jessie looked at Mallory a little weird. Mallory still had her jersey on from the game and her hair a little all over the place. Jessie felt herself smile at the toddler-like appearance her roommate was sporting at the moment.

"What do you have in mind?" Mallory smiled at Jessie and bounced excitedly in her spot.

"I saw a small Christmas market a few blocks from the hotel. If we hurry up we might make it there before it closes" Mallory started taking her jersey off and looking around the room for another shirt to wear. Jessie quickly turned around to give her some privacy (and to hide her blushing cheeks but she wouldn't admit that to Mallory)

"Hey can I borrow your hoodie?" Jessie slowly turned around again after making sure her cheeks were back to their normal red and saw Mallory with an UCLA hoodie in her hands. 

"Yeah sure" Mallory sent Jessie a grateful smile and pulled the hoodie over her head.

"Can you tell someone we're going out? I'm just gonna use the bathroom real quick and then we can leave" Mallory disappeared into the bathroom and Jessie took this as her opportunity to text someone the details about their whereabouts.

_hey teagan me and mal are going out for a bit can you cover for us?_

_sure, jess_

_i thought you were trying to get over your crush on her? isn't this the exact opposite?_

Jessie left the last message on read. She could deal with Teagan's questions later.

___ _

___***_ _ _

___ _

___“Look they have fairy lights everywhere!" Mallory exclaimed happily as she dragged Jessie through the small crowd of people enjoying the small christmas stalls around them. Jessie smiled at the childlike wonder that was present in Mallory's eyes._ _ _

___ _

___“Hey you wanna go look over there?" Jessie pointed to a small clearing of trees decorated with Christmas lights. Mallory nodded her head so fast that Jessie became worried the other girl would injure herself. As they approached the small clearing Mallory intertwined their arms and slowed her pace down._ _ _

___ _

___"Do you blame yourself for today?" Jessie didn't expect the other girl to ask her a question so she looked at the other girl for a moment before answering._ _ _

___ _

___"A little bit yeah, but this is helping me take my mind off of it even though it's just for a little while" She sent Mallory a reassuring smile just to seal the deal. It seemed to work as Mallory focused her gaze on the view in front of them again. They had subconsciously made their way into the middle of the lit-up trees. A comfortable silence fell upon them as their shoulders brushed up against each other. Mallory was the first one to break the silence._ _ _

___ _

___“Thanks for letting me borrow your hoodie I think it's the only thing keeping me from freezing to death right now" Jessie looked over at the girl besides her wrapped her in a hug. She didn't even realize what she did before she felt Mallory relax into her arms._ _ _

___ _

___(Jessie just hoped she couldn't feel her heart beating faster than normal)_ _ _

___ _

___"Better?"_ _ _

___ _

___“Yeah definitely, thank you" Mallory pulled back a little bit so Jessie could see her grateful smile._ _ _

___ _

___“Your hands are cold”_ _ _

___ _

___”Warm them up for me?” Jessie took Mallory’s hands in her own and began warming them up with her own hands._ _ _

___ _

___“Can’t believe it’s only two days after thanksgiving and they’ve already put up the Christmas decorations” Jessie laughed at the other girl’s remark and looked up at the lights hanging above them._ _ _

___ _

___“They are pretty though” Mallory nodded her head slowly and fell silent again._ _ _

___ _

___"Do you know what's hanging above us right now?" Jessie looked up on the decorations above them upon hearing Mallory's words and understood her question. Swaying slightly in the cold November wind was a small mistletoe hidden in between the fairy lights._ _ _

___ _

___"A mistletoe" whispered Jessie as her cheeks grew redder (if that was even possible) and her heartbeat quickened. Mallory had unwrapped herself from Jessie's embrace but still held Jessie's hands._ _ _

___ _

___Jessie didn't know if she wanted the earth to swallow her or sprint away. She felt Mallory squeeze her hands reassuringly._ _ _

___ _

___"You don't have to kiss me, but it is tradition" Mallory had gotten closer to her again and Jessie could feel Mallory's breath on her lips._ _ _

___ _

___"Would you hate me if I did?" whispered Jessie nervously whilst remaining eye contact with the other girl._ _ _

___ _

___"No" Jessie hesitated for a moment too long. Mallory grew impatient and wrapped her arms around Jessie's neck and brought their lips together. Everything seemed to disappear around them in that moment. Jessie wrapped her arms around Mallory again and pulled them even closer than before. All she could feel was Mallory's lips on hers in the cold November evening and nothing else._ _ _

___ _

___When they couldn't ignore their lungs screaming for air anymore, they broke apart. Both breathless and with rosy cheeks. Jessie looked into Mallory's eyes again and saw pure adoration._ _ _

___ _

___In that moment Jessie knew that if she could have Mallory look at her as she was in that moment she would be content with the rest of her life no matter what happened._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> 29/11/2018  
> hello I just wanted to say that if you wanna boost the Christmas mood whilst reading then put ‘Cold December Night’ by Michael Bublé on repeat :)
> 
> hmu on tumblr! @burnt-toast2117


End file.
